


Love is a lie inside your life.

by golden_queen_in_love



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Lost Love, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_queen_in_love/pseuds/golden_queen_in_love
Summary: A little narration about Armin's trying to continue in this cruel world.Or a little sad story about Armin meeting Eren once more.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlert
Kudos: 17





	Love is a lie inside your life.

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished writing this one-shot because I felt a little sad. But God, I got the inspiration for a second part with Eren and Armin. Thanks for reading.

> Ooh, the reason I hold on.  
>  Ooh, 'cause I need this hole gone.
> 
> - _Stay, Rhianna._

* * *

No matter how many times he would scold the plan, he was too nervous about changing it.

The predicament swiftly was evolving, and Armin could not say what the answer was to the question that the squad had asked him every day.

—Nothing… —It was the same vast and direct answer. 

He repeated once more that morning when the rest of the glances turned at him, trying to know if he knew something important or relevant.

They were expecting that Eren could communicate with him for the invisible paths. Maybe trying to ask for help or maybe give at him some orders to cease this mess. Or they expected that Armin could develop a plan to stop all the problems. But no.

— Maybe later. —Mikasa answered after the uncomfortable silence produced for Armin's answer. They knew since they boarded the ship that needs to do something more to cease the slaughter.— Let’s wait some hours more. Go to rest.

The young girl noticed the tiredness covering his best friend’s face. She knew that he was too tired to lead with deep conversations; it was better to stop that conversation and change the subject, or Armin could be very distant by the pressure that all were putting on him. And she was right.

Armin tried to get another connection with Eren as the previous day. He was alert all night, looking at the little window in his cabin while mumbled the name of his best friend, trying to get his attention, but nothing really worked out.

It was addictive for him did not say that name, no matter if he was too tired or lost, his lips always split the same name. Yesterday he almost kneeled to get a sign, which shows that Eren was there, hearing all the things Armin tried to say. But the only thing able to listen in that little cabin was Eren's name, each time with less confidence as the previous one.

—If you need me, I’m gonna check a new path in the maps. —Armin said before getting up from his chair, trying to smirk the rest of his team but even if he tried, it was something impossible to give in those moments. A smirk was something that only could be on his face when he would get at his best friend next to him.

The meeting was almost starting, but his humour was fragile. He thanked mentally to Mikasa to allow him for returning at his bed. She knew he was feeling bad, maybe by his face or maybe because she met him for a lot of years and could notice each little change in his attitude.

Armin decided to get a cup of water before returning at his room and started walking at the little kitchen. The hallways were alone, except for some people from the staff that were doing vigilance on these. But the rest of the soldiers should be in the meeting, trying to establish a new plan to come close to Eren.

The previous days were the same. Hate to Eren, people trying to do a plan in which Eren should die to stop the slaughter, and Armin was not feeling fine by hearing those things.

His devotion was always to him. Eren had shown a strong and happy personality, until those last months, in which he started getting away from them.

It was a difficult situation.

He always was next to him, in the good and the bad, they were on the same side. Always.

For that, Armin was not sure about advocate which side in that cruel world. Seeing Eren on the opposite side makes his soul broke. But innocent people were dying by Eren’s titans, which made his brain stopped all that caring for the brunette.

Sometimes he thought that he could do something to benefit both parties, something as an agreement among them and Eren, but the principal problem was with the rest of the world. None would accept the situation that the villain was alive and living safely after doing the worst thing had happened at the humans.

The world’s apathy only would grow each day, and then sometimes they would try to attack at Eren, maybe provoking the brunette to do something like. Nothing was a great plan because they were not disposed to kill him, and the world would not accept his freedom.

—Go to your bedroom, I’ll drive you some food at dinner. You need to rest. —The voice of Mikasa echoed from the door of the kitchen. He had his mind filled with those thoughts that he did not realize when he took one of the cups from the little table, standing in front of it.

—I came for water, but I don’t have the desire to drink something. —He said, leaving the cup in the same place, then turning his attention at Mikasa.— You should be in the meeting, what happened?

The girl just nodded and walked inside the kitchen, closing the door to take a seat in one of the wood chairs, looking at the hollow space among them.

—It's not necessary to stay for more time if we don’t know where Eren is or what he does. It's a little frustrated for Levi being in that table without having new orders or a captain there. —Mikasa didn’t try to sound rude, but in the end, those words had meant by themselves. 

Armin slightly nodded with his head before whispered. He was wrong. He thought that maybe the girl could understand him because she was like him, she was trying to contact his best friend, trying to talk with him.

But Eren was on the other side, looking with pity at them.

—I got it… I tried, too many times and he… —He felt a hollow growing inside his chest, a bitter feeling that made him bit his own lip to not split those words. “He didn’t answer” “He didn’t appear.”

He left us.

Those were crude and rude words, facts that he was not ready to accept and less to believe.

—I tried too. Almost half of the night before I couldn’t more with the tiredness of my body and should go to sleep. Even if I tried to sleep, I just could catch some few hours because I was praying to see him once more. —She announced, looking at her own hands, thinking about the bad nights that started since Eren left at the squad and were worse after Eren said those rude words to her.

Armin noticed the crude feeling inside Mikasa ‘eyes and decided to catch her hands. Touching softly on her palms.

—You should rest too. —Seeing Mikasa in that bad condition, with her heartbroken by those rude words she heard as the last time Eren was with them. No, even if he tries to cheat himself with any reason that Eren said those things and kick him by order of someone else, Armin knew it. Eren was not the same.

—Let me guide you in your room and then I will go to mine. Both need to rest for some hours. —Armin said after he didn’t find something else to say at his best friend. She seemed so lost, as Armin supposed he was. They were broken, the family that they developed, suddenly disappeared, and let each one by its side. Nothing was easy, neither for him nor for her.— Come one.

Armin was the first to get up for the chair and walking at the sink, taking one of the glasses to fill it with water, then turned and walked at the door. Maybe when he would arrive at his cabin, he could feel thirsty. It was better not being outside his space without any plan in his mind, or the soldiers would be asking for his help and presence, but he was not able to do it. Or to stay there.

The girl followed his steps and got up from the table, but she walked at the kitchen door.

—I need to do… —Mikasa started, thinking about her tasks.

—You don’t need to do something more. Please, go to rest. —Armin carefully took one of her arms to hold close. Therefore, the girl turned at him, trying to find an excuse to resist at the impulse to cry.

Nevertheless, when she saw the blue eyes of his best friend, without the common shinning, she was done.

Some tears started running from her eyes, soaking her cheeks while she did not pronounce any sound or word, she just continued seeing at his best friend.

Armin’s heart stopped for a while when he saw that image. He neither he was nice about consoling people crying, nor know what to do in these situations.

—Mikasa… —He mumbled before covering the body of the girl with his arms. It was the only option he thought that could be useful in that situation.

Accordingly at what he expected, he felt those arms corresponding his hug, making Armin breath once more.

—Armin… He needs us. —She sighed out, letting the tears continued their paths on her cheeks. Also, her hands were shaking each time she breathed as a signal of tiredness.—Where is he?

The answer was something obvious.

They did not know.

Eren could be nowhere, but also wherever.

He could be seeing them right now, or he could be busy with things more important.

He could be laughing at them, or he could be feeling pity for them.

They felt very guilty. All the things that they happened together, all the days and nights they spent together just were lies.

Lies from an innocent and stupid dream they had.

Lies from the best liar in the world. 

—I promise you… —Armin started, clearing his throat before stopping himself.

What else could he say? A promise? Or was it better to name it as a lie? No, he could not have the pride to stand there and start a phrase with those words.

—We will find him and bring with us. No matter the cost, he will be once more on our side. —He finished his phrase, caressing with soft the hair of Mikasa before separating a little of her body to have a better view of her appearance.

If she seemed confused and lost when she walked with confidence into the kitchen, right now she seemed like a little girl. Her eyes were filled with tears, and her lips subtly were trembling.

In the same way as when she found out that Eren was alive but this time she was not crying with glad, she was crying with concern.

—I’m gonna make Eren return with us. —He smirked at the girl, trying to give a little of his effort to support herself at least until she arrived at her room. Armin knew she wouldn’t like to be seeing in that way.

Mikasa just nodded with her head and then started cleaning her cheeks, breathing for times to calm her shaking.

—Sorry… —She mumbled before raising her glance at the boy, but Armin denied with his head.

—Crying is something that you never need to apologize for. —He replied, walking a little aside to let the girl take her space. She thanked him with a nod.

—Let’s go

Mikasa was the first person to go out of the kitchen to walk through the hallway, losing herself once more in her thoughts but, Armin was there. Subtly holding her right hand to not let her fall, both mentally as physically.

None pronounced one more word in the little path at their rooms, just when they were in front of Mikasa’s cabin, she turned to him and whispered.

—We will meet him once more. And what that will happen, I would not let him go. —She sounded more confident, but her eyes seemed lost and hollow, making a big contrast by her words.

Armin just smiled and nodded.

—He will be with us one more. —He raised his hand to suit one of her hairs and then turned at the direction where his room was.— Rest for a few hours. I could give you dinner, please, stay inside.

He did not wait for any answer before starting walking in his room.

Inside his mind, some scenarios, of Eren returning to them, were developing. But there was only his imagination.

As a matter of fact, he was not sure what could happen.

But his confidence in his best friend was diminishing each day, each hour, and each minute afar of him.


End file.
